Sailing the Seven Seas
by Rainpath-1252
Summary: Being one of the most feared pirates of the seven seas was quite a bit of work. But it was worth it. England was this most feared pirate, commonly known as Captain Kirkland, a man you do not want to mess with. His adventures on land and sea are interesting, enough to even be put in a story for all to read. (Country and Human names used, Previous Title: Don't Mess With a Pirate)


**Hi! Rainpath here with my first Hetalia story! I have a couple of other stories on here, but are in different sections of this site. So, I've always LOVED Pirate England, always have and always will and when I looked up stories, there weren't too many about just his pirate life. There were some romance, and USUK and all that. But none just mainly about him and his adventures. So I thought, why not make my own? And I did and this story was born!**

**This is set in like the late 1600s and early 1700s. Yes New World discovered, but England hasn't found America just yet in this story. Umm, what else? Oh yeah, I feel like a Personification can change accents depending on where he/she was at the moment. For example, let's take America, if he was in Texas, I feel like he would have a more southern accent, in New York, a more New York style accent and so on. Same with England, kind of the poorish English during this time period and the rich very high grammared English with the richer people in this time period. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, sadly cause I really want to own it**

**Note: R.R.E. This means, Read, Review, and Enjoy. Basically. R.R. but I also want you to enjoy my story so R.R.E.**

**Double Note: I would like to dedicate this story to one of my really good friends who I met on this site, Monikerslash. Told ya I would dedicate this to ya!1 ;D**

* * *

The whiskey burned his throat as the blonde man chugged it down. The fire flew past his mouth and into the pit of his stomach, warming his body up. His eyes were closed, his bushy eyebrows narrowed as he focused on gulping his drink down. "Boy, be careful, that Whiskey is some powerful stuff," the bartender commented, walking up to the blonde man. The "boy," opening his eyes, showed the world their color, a deep forest green that complemented his face.

He smirked, and slammed the now empty glass back down on the counter. "You run a pub, since when do you care?" He asked cockily, picking up the large red hat next to him and twirling it between his fingers. The "boy" tilted his head, as if he was begging for the bartender to fight back.

The portly man held his hands up defensively, his brown eyes observing the blonde in front of him. "I jus' don't wan' any drunks in here right now. My wife and child are here," he answered. The bartender was not looking for a fight, he was just warning the blonde.

The blonde lifted the glass back in the air, his smirk still present on his face. He swished the glass back and forth, taunting the bartender. "Then you wouldn't mind getting me another." The bartender swiped the glass away, cursing under his breath as he bent down to retrieve the bottle.

"Just who's are you anyways, boy?" The bartender asked as he refilled the glass nearly to the brim. The boy stared at the liquid as he took it back and held it between his fingers. The whiskey threatened to spill over as the boy moved the glass back and forth.

The boy shrugged as he took a small sip, the burning sensation returning to him. He listened to the sounds surrounding him in the pub, the occasional whisper from surrounding people who were drinking at different tables. The boy was the only one at the counter at the moment talking to the bartender. The older man leaded on the counter, waiting for his answer.

"Are ya not gonna tell me, boy?" He asked and the boy moved his eyes to look at the portly, but still muscular bartender. They were completely different. The bartender was a large man, with mud brown eyes and a large round stomach. The boy was skinny, his green eyes seeming as if they could glow in the dark. The bartender wore raggedy clothes, his brown trousers laced with many tears and holes. The boy's clothes looked as if they came from top class. He wore a simple plain fluffy shirt with a long red velvet jacket that reached to his knees. He had a matching hat that was at the moment on the table once again.

"Depends on why you're asking?" The boy questioned back, his eyes back to watching the liquid in his glass. The man sighed and stood straight up. The boy could tell he was frustrated with him.

"Fine, you's not gonna give me an answer, no more whiskey for you boy." The bartender meant it, the boy could tell just by looking at the man's face. Whiskers hinted out from under his chin as the man leaned his back on the wall opposite the boy. The boy didn't want to give his name, but he was in the mood for whiskey.

So he decided to say, "Arthur."

"What, no last name?" The bartender continued to pester the newly named Arthur. The boy sighed in annoyance, he just wanted to be alone at the moment and drink his whiskey in peace.

After greedily gulping half of the whiskey in one go, Arthur glared at the bartender. "Bes' if you don't know my last name." His voice was slowly starting to turn into a slur, but this is what Arthur wanted.

The bartender stared suspiciously at Arthur before shaking his head. "You's sail?" He asked, changing the subject. A small nod came from Arthur and the bartender continued. "It seems as if pirates keep comin'. It's gettin' rough out there." The bartender rarely said "g" when he talked. Arthur grunted in response, sliding his glass forward for the bartender to take the hint for more. But the large man didn't move from his position.

"I want more," Arthur ordered, glaring at the bartender. He really did not like the man in front of him one bit. He keeps making Arthur fight for more whiskey. "You have rum at least?"

"Boy, I's don't know your age, but it isn' good for you's to keep drinkin' this much."

"It isn't your damn business to knows how much I drink," Arthur growled, slamming a fist on the counter. The voice around him stopped to look at the escalating scene, some even standing from their seats as the chairs squeaked on the ground.

The bartender once again had his hands in the air, trying to calm Arthur down. "I's don' know you, Boy, but I also don' wanna fight."

"Give me some damn whiskey then," Arthur hissed, his hands clenching into fists as his nails dug painfully into the skin of his hand, but he didn't mind one bit.

"You's still young Boy, don' mess yur life up now."

This made Arthur almost snap as he stood up from his seat. He was taller than the bartender expected, and the man even saw the glint of a silver cutlass on the boy's hip. The man cursed under his breath as he finally realized what occupation Arthur had. "You don't know a damn thing about how long I've been alive." With a swish of his jacket, Arthur picked his hat back up and left for the door of the pub.

"Hey," the bartender shouted, putting his fist in the air as he continued to yell, "You's got to pay for those drinks." Arthur snorted and fished out of his pocket a couple of gold coins, tossing them lazily to the bartender. He was giving the bartender too much for only a couple of drinks

"Go buy yur famly sometin' nice," his voice was more slurred than before as Arthur slowly gained a stagger to his step as he walked outside. The wind nipped at his bare face, caressing his hair as he placed his hat back on. The cool night air calmed Arthur down as he breathed in through his nose heavily. The smell of salt reached his nose as he closed his eyes in peace. His whole body was warm from the whiskey he just drank. He didn't know why he wanted one; his whole crew knew that Arthur got drunk easily. That's why he never drank with them, he didn't want to embarrass himself.

The moonlight glinted on his one gold earring, his long chain necklace bouncing on his chest. His golden blonde hair was covered by his large hat as he staggered on the deck, his boots clunking on the squeaky, rotting wood. His mind was fuzzy, he couldn't see straight. Arthur really needed to learn how to not get drunk so fast.

He could feel eyes of other people watching his every drunken step, but they would not walk out of the shadows to confront Arthur, they were scared of him. Late night seagulls cawed over the ocean as Arthur just minded his own business. A tall mast stood in a short distance, and Arthur headed for that direction. It was his ship; the large ship was given to him as a gift.

"Wha's a small boy like you doin' out here t'is late at night?" A voice came from one of the empty alleyways next to Arthur. The blonde kept walking, completely ignoring the voice, which made the mystery man upset as he stepped out in front of Arthur. Now, if people thought Arthur was drunk, they would completely fix that statement the moment they saw this man. He was drunk, his eyes were glazed over, and he kept wobbling, not able to stand on his own two feet without stumbling.

A bottle of rum was in his left hand, a knife in his right as he swayed back and forth, holding the knife out. "Especially wearing fancy clothes like yurs," he slurred, using his knife hand to gesture at Arthur's silk clothing. Hey, nobody should blame Arthur; he had a great paying job.

Immediately, after seeing the knife get dangerously close to him, Arthur snapped out of his small drunken daze and glared cautiously at the man. He wasn't afraid; he could easily take this guy down with both hands tied behind his back. "What's your point?" Arthur asked, the small slur in his voice disappearing as he took the situation seriously.

"I… I wan' 'em obviously," the man hicupped, trying to roll his eyes as the tip of the knife barely touched Arthur's white shirt just over his heart. Still not afraid. Arthur was actually bored; he loved fighting people who were good at it, not drunk men like this guy. The man hiccupped again, the knife moving away from Arthur.

"Sorry buddy, you're not going to get them," Arthur replied and the man growled, slashing his knife down haphazardly.

The knife was this time pointing at his neck, but Arthur just stood there calmly, as if his life wasn't being threatened. "I'm not takin' no for'n answer. I wan' tha' jacket." Sighing, Arthur used a finger to move the blade away from his neck so it was pointing at the ocean. The man growled and moved it back, nicking Arthur's finger slightly. A drop of blood swelled out before falling to the ground and shattering into a tiny puddle. Arthur didn't flinch at the pinch, just replaced his hand back to his side.

"Look buddy, you should just leave me alone," Arthur said, trying to stop the fight. He wasn't in the mood to fight with this guy. He just wanted to get back to his ship.

"I'll do tha' after I get the jacket," the man argued after hiccupping even more. Arthur was worried the guy was going to throw up on the ground and stain his new boots he may or may not have stolen from a ship from Spain.

Arthur's green eyes looked up at the stars in annoyance. They all twinkled above him, shining over the world brightly without a care. How many days does Arthur spend looking at the stars? Too many to count. He has been alive for so long. Wanting to end this tiny skirmish, Arthur moved the side of his jacket back so that the object the bartender noticed was poking out. It was his cutlass, the gold hilt shining brightly. "Don't mess with me buddy."

"It's jus' a sword, you can't beat me," the man retorted, almost collapsing onto his side. This man was very stubborn and Arthur was too lazy to pull his sword out. Instead, he grabbed the hand holding the knife, twisting it to the side. A cry of pain escaped the drunken man as he raised his left hand with the rum bottle. Arthur grabbed the bottle, forcing the man to let go.

The man still had his wrist twisted by Arthur, as said man took the glass bottle and smashed it over the guy's head. A large crack resounded through the air, and the drunk immediately buckled into a heap on the dock. The man groaned as blood poured out of the new wound, glass surrounding his body. Arthur dropped the rest of the smashed bottle to the ground and sidestepped the broken glass. Kicking the man's knife that he dropped into the ocean –and hearing a small plop- Arthur continued down the dock with his chin held high, a smirk lacing his face.

Without looking over his shoulder at the broken man, Arthur muttered, mainly to himself, "Don't mess with a pirate."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Climbing onto his large boat, Arthur was greeted with a circular table set up on the deck. Four people surrounded the table, throwing cards down as they yelled in anger. "You cheat!" One shouted, standing up as he slammed his palms on the table which rocked from the force.

The "cheat" laughed as he gathered up the items in the middle. "I do no such thing," the "cheat" retorted, piling up his earnings greedily. Arthur jumped up on a nearby crate to observe the shipmates fighting over their small game of poker. Crouching down on it, Arthur chuckled slightly as a large man walked over to him.

He was like the bartender, though, more muscular than overweight. His black hair was covered by a red bandana, his black trousers free of any holes, though the bottom was ripped. His blue striped shirt was torn at a couple of places here and there. His steel blue eyes stared at Arthur as the man, with hints of stubble on his chin, tilted his head. "Captain Kirkland, what are you doing back so early?" He asked and immediately, the poker guys stopped their game in haste to look at the skinny blonde.

"Bartender and I just didn't get along, is all," Arthur replied, standing up fully on the crate. "Then attacked by this drunk. Overall a very unproductive night." For the captain of a pirate ship, Arthur Kirkland had a very formal tone, very different from how he talked earlier. For some strange reason, because of who Arthur was, he often gained the accent the people talked like in that area. It only happened in his country.

"Well Capt. Your night is gonna get more interesting," his first mate Phillip informed Arthur. The blonde groaned, as a headache appeared. It was from the small amount of whiskey he drank, but Arthur really just wanted to go to his quarters and sleep it off. "This man tried sneaking on your ship."

Immediately, his appearing headache shattered. No one tries to get on his baby without his permission. "Bring him out," Arthur snapped, ordering his first mate, who nodded his head, and left for the lower deck. Arthur stood tall on the crate, adjusting his hat slightly as the guys who were playing poker cleaned up their mess.

A couple of minutes later, the deck now clean of tables and cards, the mystery guy was standing below Arthur. Surrounding the captain was the rest of his crew, a total of only 50 men. Most of them were large guys with the occasional skinny person like Arthur. The one in front of him was skinny, very skinny for a guy. His hair black hair was cut short, his blue eyes glaring at the captain. He too wore a hat, black though, and his garb shouted a pirate. He had ripped brown pants with two matching belts crisscrossing his thin waist. He wore a large puffy shirt, similar to Arthur's, and a long black jacket. His face was thin, in a heart shaped, he looked very feminine.

Taking out his cutlass, Arthur hopped off of the crate and stood in front of the man. "What's your name?" He asked and the boy glared at him.

"None of your damn business," the man growled, struggling to get out of the thick rope that held his hands behind his back. Phillip pushed the man who nearly fell to the ground, for being disrespectful, but Arthur held up his hand to signal for the man to back off.

"You snuck onto my ship. I deserve a name," Arthur retorted. The man just spat, nearly hitting Arthur's black boots. Arthur frowned, his head titled to the side a tiny bit. His hair fell neatly in front of his eyes as he observed the small boy in front of him. Something was different about him, but Arthur just couldn't figure it out.

Taking his cutlass, Arthur placed the sharp point of it under the man's chin and lifted his head up. The boy tried to move his head away from the sword, but where Arthur was poking the boy made it so that if he even tried to move his head, he would get cut. "I don't like trespassers. I might let you live if you just tell me your name."

"Move the weapon and I might just answer," the boy gambled. Arthur did that, but quickly swiped the sword with a whoosh as a small cut appeared on the boy's pale cheek and his hat flew off to the side. A high squeak, too high for a male, emitted from the boy's mouth. Blood trailed down his cheek and landed on Arthur's ship. The captain scowled in disgust that his ship's deck wasn't clean and spotless anymore.

But he ignored it as best as he could, storing in the back of his mind to make someone clean the deck again. "There, I moved my sword, now talk," Arthur commanded. The boy ignored him, trying to look at the nearly formed cut on his cheek but wasn't successful at doing so. Glaring, Arthur was starting to lose his patience with the boy. And Arthur was a patient person. "Last chance before I kill you. What is your name?"

"Alexander Debrill," he finally answered at the prospect of getting killed. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the name.

"Funny, I didn't know Lord Debrill had a son. I know he has a daughter named Alexandria," Arthur taunted. He knew something was different with this person. Alexander was actually Alexandria.

Alexandria scowled. "I'm a different Debrill," she tried to convince Arthur, but he already knew the truth. Considering that Arthur actually attended a party or two hosted by Lord Debrill, he knew that he had one older daughter and a younger son.

"Tell me Alexandria," Arthur took a pause to place his sword lightly on the side of her cheek, making her turn her head to the side. "What is the daughter of a lord doing on a pirate ship?"

"Obviously to become a pirate," she spat back, her head turning even more from the cutlass. Arthur looked at her in surprise as whispers formed among his men. It was very rare to have a female among a pirate crew. There were only a few famous female pirates at the moment.

"Why? Why would you ever want to be a pirate?" He questioned, moving his precious sword back down to his side. Truthfully, at first, Arthur didn't want to be a pirate. But he was asked personally by the king and queen many years ago to become one. And Arthur couldn't say no to them, they were his boss. Though, after a couple of years, Arthur started to enjoy this occupation. He could do whatever he wanted to, and live however he wanted. He set the rules on the ship and everybody followed them with their life.

"Not like I will ever be Papa's heir. I get more if I become a pirate," she replied, her bottom lip jutting out a bit. She was begging for Arthur to let her join his crew. She was actually begging!

One pirate from the sidelines called out, "She's jus' a girl!" Arthur saw Alexandria's jaw clench and she craned her neck to glare at the person who yelled out.

"I can kick your ass right here, right now," she shouted back, a hiss in her voice, "I was trained by the best."

Arthur was actually pretty interested in whom, so he asked the girl in front of him, "Who trained you, my lady?"

Alexandria smiled, her eyes displaying pride as she held her chin up. "Anne Dieu-Le-Veut."

Nearly dropping his cutlass, Arthur stared wide eyed, and many of his members cursed at the name. Anne Dieu-Le-Veut, one of the most feared female pirates ever. She was a fearsome fighter, never backing down from a challenge. After the year 1698, only a couple of years ago, Dieu-Le-Veut, her two daughters and her husband Laurens De Graaf, disappeared. Nobody knew where they lived or if they were even still alive.

"Anne Dieu-Le-Veut?" Arthur repeated the name. He wasn't entirely convinced that Alexandria was really trained by her.

"Yes sir," Alexandria nodded her head, "I was getting chased by a couple of men and she rescued me. After that, she took me in and trained me."

Alexandria must be very good then. If Anne Dieu-Le-Veut trained this girl standing in front of Arthur, then she must be an expert at swords fighting. Maybe Alexandria could prove her worth to him and his crew. "Untie her," Arthur ordered and Phillip was very hesitant to do so. Only when Arthur repeated the order did Phillip take a small knife and sliced the rope in half. The pieces fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.

Rubbing her raw wrists, Alexandria looked gratefully at the captain of the ship. "You aren't free just yet, Miss. Alexandria. If you want to be a pirate on my crew, you must beat my top swordsmen in a duel."

At first Alexandria looked surprised to Arthur, but that quickly morphed into a look of determination. Arthur could tell that Alexandria really wanted to be on his crew, but she'll just have to see soon. Arthur gestured for Phillip to give her his sword as he didn't want to give away his. Nobody should blame Arthur; he loved his cutlass just as much as he loved his ship. All three have been through thick and thin.

Phillip sighed and took out his sword slowly before handing it to Alexandria with slight hesitation. She took it confidently, holding the weapon in her hand and letting her eyes sweep over it. Chuckling, Arthur guided Alexandria to the center of the deck and nodded to a smaller male to step forward. His smallest member, a dirty blonde 18-year-old with light brown eyes. Michael was not one for anyone to ever mess with. He was small but deadly fast.

Both stood in the center, each holding their swords in different positions as Arthur hopped back up on the crate. When he was sitting comfortably on the box, his feet dangling over the edge, Arthur commanded, "Begin." Michael went for the first shot as he lunged forward with the sword pointing forward. All Alexandria did was sidestep as she parried the attack and struck with her own. It was just a simple poke, aimed for Michael's abdomen, but the boy twisted his body to the side so the tip of the sword only struck his shirt and ripped part of the fabric.

They both stepped back, swords still out in the air as they observed their opponent. Arthur watched as the two circled on the deck, each taking hesitant steps on the wood so they wouldn't trip. The ground squeaked as the captain of the ship yawned, already bored with the fight. "The point of this fight," he said, not even interrupting their circling. He knew that Alexandria and Michael were listening in. "Is for you, Miss. Alexandria, to show me how well of a fighter you are."

Alexandria nodded ever so slightly and taunted Michael, trying to scare him by stomping on the ship. Michael didn't even flinch. So instead, Alexandria decided to go for it and jumped closer, brought the sword to her ear and slashing it down in a diagonal motion. With Michael practically screaming, "Bloody hell," he brought his sword up last minute as a loud clash of the two swords echoed.

"C'mon Michael!" The crew members started to cheer for their comrade as Alexandria and Michael practically danced across the deck, blocking each other's moves fluently. "Don't let yer ass be whooped by a petty girl!" Arthur tilted his head, relaxing his arm on one of his knees which was cradled near his chest while his right leg continued to dangle and bump against the wooden crate.

Because of the crew members cheering all of a sudden, Michael got distracted and his guard was let down just a tiny bit. It was still enough for Alexandria to almost ram her cutlass through his neck, but stopped right before she stabbed his Adam's apple. Michael's brown eyes widened as he dropped his sword to the ground and held up his hands.

His once cheering crewmates were now instead laughing at him. "Ye just got yur ass beat by a scrawny gurl," one laughed, holding onto his stomach. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle with them as Alexandria placed a hand on her hip and let Michael walk back to the members with his head down, bent in shame.

Arthur didn't even stand up as he announced, immediately silencing his crew, "You are not done yet, Milady. I said you must beat most of my top fighters. You have only beaten one at the moment." He smirked as Alexandria glared up at him. A fire was in her eyes, telling him to challenge her.

"I've beaten one of your best Captain Kirkland, the rest of your fighters will be like bugs to me. I need someone stronger if I truly want to prove my worth," she said. Oh, so this little girl was challenging him to a fight? If Arthur didn't accept and made her fight his other fighters, she would only taunt and tease him, but if he did go out there to fight, there was a small chance he could lose. Ah, who was he kidding? Arthur would never lose to someone as tiny as Alexandria. What did he have to lose?

Jumping off of the crate, Arthur landed lightly on his feet and unsheathed his cutlass. The curved blade reflected his image back as Arthur stared at his green eyes. He didn't look up at the challenger as Arthur asked, "Are you sure, Miss. Alexandria, that you want to challenge me to a duel?"

"Of course."

"There is a reason I am one of the most feared pirates in these seven seas," Arthur bragged, moving his cutlass so he could look at Alexandria with a smirk. Winking at her, Arthur walked closer to the girl and stood in front. He was standing on the same spot Michael once stood as he held his cutlass out in front. Alexandria copied her stance from earlier as Phillip took his captain's spot for starting the fight.

Arthur wasn't one to just jump into a fight, he likes to take things slowly and observe his opponent. Alexandria carefully guarded her chest and stomach, not so much her head, and she loved to step with her right foot first, placing most of the weight on that leg. Her free hand, the left one, stayed close to her hip so it wasn't in the way. Arthur had to admit, Alexandria was trained well.

But he still didn't want to make the first move, and he could see Alexandria was getting impatient just by the small frown appearing on her lips. She was one to stay on the defense, but she needs to learn how to be on the offensive side. So Alexandria tried it and lunged at Arthur with a diagonal slash. Laughing inside his head, Arthur merely raised his sword, letting the blade of hers slash against his cutlass and slid down the blade. She lost her balance and Arthur took the chance to try and stab the girl in the side, but she used her free hand to perform a back flip.

Wow, the girl had some moves. But Arthur was still better as he copied her first move, lunging to get closer, but instead of slashing from his right ear to left leg, Arthur changed it up, moving the sword around in a circle once and slashing down from left to right. Alexandria barely hopped back in time to dodge, but Arthur wasn't down yet as he titled the sword up for an upward slashes. Alexandria barely got her sword out in time to block the attack. Arthur held on tight to his sword, using all of his strength to break through her block. Sweat appeared on her face, Arthur could tell just by being close, seeing tiny drops form on her forehead and neck. Her arms started to shake, showing that she wouldn't be able to hold onto the block much longer, so she lifted up her left leg to knee Arthur in the gut.

But Arthur wasn't one of the most feared pirates for nothing as he used his free hand to block her attack with ease. Alexandria gasped as Arthur's cutlass grew closer to her head as she placed her foot back on the ground, using all of her force to push the captain back. Unfortunately for her, Arthur was too strong, too skilled.

He could tell the girl was wearing out, that this battle was about to end, but it looked as if Alexandria wasn't giving up yet as she used the last of her strength to get out of Arthur pushing her and stepped back a couple of steps. The blonde stood there staring at Alexandria with his head tilted as he lowered his cutlass back in front of him. The girl was breathing heavily, her chest heaving with each breath. "Miss. Alexandria, you are not one to give up."

"No," she breathed, still gulping in air. "No I do not."

Off from the side, his crew members decided to be noticed as they started to shout out again, cheering him on. "C'mon captain!" They yelled, encouraging the blonde captain. But he wouldn't get distracted, not let Michael. It was funny, Michael was one of never get distracted, and his head was always in the fight.

"Just give up, Miss. You will not win," Arthur tried ending the fight. He already decided on what to do with the girl. "Keep your dignity intact."

"I'd rather lose and be courageous than give up with my dignity but be called a coward," she growled, her teeth mashing together. True. Very true. Arthur was starting to like this girl more and more with each passing minute.

Gripping tighter onto his cutlass, Arthur announced, "Fine," and charged head on, his feet pounding against the deck as he raised his sword. Alexandria was ready and brought her arm back to stab through Arthur, but the captain had a plan and twisted his body, curling around the sword. He was now behind the girl as he took his free arm and wrapped it around her thin neck, placing his sword on her cheek. Her breathing stopped as the sword in her hand fell onto the ground with a loud clatter.

"I win," Arthur simply said and let go of Alexandria, pushing her away. The girl stumbled forward, but stayed on her feet to glare at Arthur. His crewmates from the side hollered in joy, Phillip nodding his head with a large smile. "And I have made my decision." All of the yells stopped as the pirates paid very close attention to their captain, hanging onto his every word.

"Miss. Alexandria, just by your style of fighting, you are indeed telling the truth that Anne Dieu-Le-Veut did train you," Arthur said, replacing his cutlass back into its proper sheath as he placed his hands behind his back. "And I would like to offer you a place on my ship." One quick glance to the side, Arthur saw that the pirates wanted to protest at the prospect of a female being on the crew, but they all kept their mouths shut, thinking twice about speaking up to Arthur Kirkland.

Alexandria's scowl was replaced with a large smile as she bowed slightly. "Thank you Captain Kirkland, you will not be disappointed."

"I know I will not be. It has been a long night Miss. Alexandria. Phillip, take her to her new quarters, away from the others," Arthur ordered his first mate. Phillip nodded his head, holding his arm out for Alexandria to take, which she did, and led her under the ship to her new room. She would have one all to herself, close to Phillip to protect her. Arthur didn't want any of the other pirates to try anything fishy with her. Speaking of the other pirates…

"If any of you even consider doing anything to Miss. Alexandria, you will be placed on a boat and cast out," Arthur threatened, glaring at his members. Each of the fifty guys lifted one hand to their forehead, all crying out, "Aye captain," before they ran off to perform tasks they were doing before Arthur walked onto the ship.

The blonde sighed and looked out to the ocean. Soon they would set sail again and head back out. Maybe Arthur will get to fight with Antonio once again… or god forbids that frog. Who knows what could come with going back out to the ocean. The only way to know is take the chance and personally experience it. And Arthur was very glad to take that risk. Besides, it's not like he could die from a measly stab to the stomach. No, Arthur was going to be alive for many years as long as Britain lived and prospered, and those many years will change the whole world forever.

* * *

**So, how was that? Post in the reviews what you thought of Pirate England. Since his crew doesn't know he is England, the only time you'll hear England being called England is with other countries. In this story he will be called Arthur a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed because I really liked writing it, especially the first part with the bartender. Don't worry, he and his crew will set sail soon! Bye bye, Rainpath out!1**


End file.
